Conventionally, in the fields of image sensing apparatuses and image sensing control, various image sensing apparatuses having an antivibration unit for correcting blur of an object image have been proposed. When an image is to be recorded by using such an image sensing apparatus, an operator checks an object during image sensing by an object image displayed on a display unit of the image sensing apparatus.
On the other hand, when an image sensing apparatus having an optical finder is used, an operator can check an object by using the optical finder without using any display unit. However, a display unit has no parallax and allows direct observation of an object image to be recorded. Therefore, the general approach is to additionally use a display unit and check an object to be photographed by using this display unit if the object is an important one.
Also, to facilitate recognition and check of an object, an image from which image blur is eliminated by allowing an antivibration unit to function is commonly used as an object image to be displayed. Especially when a high-magnification-zoom image sensing apparatus is used to perform image sensing on a telephoto (long-focal-length) side, a camera shake has a large influence on an object image. Hence, if the antivibration unit does not function, no object can be checked in practice. Accordingly, the antivibration unit is an essential function.
More specifically, a conventional camera shake preventing device detects a vibration of a camera such as a camera shake by using a vibration detector, e.g., an angular velocity sensor using Coriolis force or a vibration gyro as a velocity sensor. On the basis of this vibration detection, the device calculates an appropriate correction value for blur correction. On the basis of this correction value, the device moves a blur correction lens (antivibration lens) in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis to correct the optical path, thereby preventing image blur caused by a camera shake. As an actuator for driving this antivibration lens, a voice coil motor is generally used.
As image sensing apparatuses such as digital cameras and video cameras, those incorporating an image display device are widely used. This image display device is used as an electronic finder during photography and used to display photographed images. Liquid crystal displays are used in many such display devices. A liquid crystal display is illuminated by a backlight using a light source such as a cold-cathode tube.
Also, the above-mentioned cameras and electronic image sensing apparatuses use a rechargeable battery, e.g., a lithium ion battery or a nickel-cadmium battery, as a power supply.
Unfortunately, considerable power is consumed to drive the antivibration lens. Since this accelerates the exhaustion of the battery, no long-time photography can be performed.
As a method of reducing the consumption of power, it is possible to stop the antivibration unit when the residual amount of the power supply battery reduces and thereby ensure a certain number of images to be photographed. However, no desired images can be recorded if the vibration preventing function is thus abandoned and images containing blur components exceeding an allowable range are recorded.